Party Gras Parade
The Party Gras Parade is a Disneyland parade that ran in 1990 to represent Disneyland's 35th anniversary. The parade includes giant cold air floats of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Pluto, and Roger Rabbit. The floats apart from Mickey's were relocated to the Magic Kingdom after sitting in storage for many months and were reused for the Surprise Celebration Parade. A version of the Party Gras Parade was also held at Tokyo Disneyland for its 8th Anniversary celebrations. The parade wasn't the same as the Californian version, as the balloons were made especially for this version and rearranged in different orders. Roger Rabbit wasn't even included as a balloon in this version. Disneyland Version Mickey's Unit The Parade starts off with Mickey Mouse and Pluto on a staircase with the parade's logo on top. Following this is a giant Sorcerer Mickey Mouse balloon, followed by is a Donald Duck balloon sitting on drums and dressed to party. Goofy's Unit This unit begins with a float with a costumed lion on front, and Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum on the sides. performers pull a float with a jester head on. This is followed by a huge Jester float holding a magic wand that lip-syncs with the lyrics. Another jester head float follows onto the main float, featuring Goofy and 2 Hippos from Fantasia, and behind them is a balloon of Goofy, wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Pluto's Unit This unit begins with a float with costumed performers, and Chip and Dale. performers pull a float modeled after a crab. This is followed by a fish float featuring Ariel (Possibly, or a generic mermaid) Another Crab float follows onto the main float, featuring Donald Duck and Daisy Duck, and 2 Crocodiles, and behind them is a balloon of Pluto, sitting on a drum. Minnie's Unit This unit begins with a float with 2 colorful characters. Performers pull a float modeled something. This is followed by an Eagle float with Minnie Mouse sitting on the top. A horse-powered pineapple follows onto the main float, featuring 2 mice, and behind them is a balloon of Minnie Mouse, dressed up in a Fruit Suit, and then a balloon of Roger Rabbit, laying on a drum. The parade ends with a float identical to the first float, with Tigger and Roger Rabbit on the front and the parade's logo on top. Tokyo Disneyland Version Comedia Unit Donald, Daisy and Scrooge start off the parade on a character float with the parade's title on the top. This is then followed by the Donald Duck balloon, wearing a party hat and starry suit sitting on a drum. Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, the Queen of Hearts and the King of Hearts all stand on the balloon float. A jester head float being pulled by performers follows on to the next character float with Goofy as the host and a huge jester (similar to the one at Disneyland, but it is static), and then followed by the Goofy balloon, wearing a starry T-Shirt and a party hat, with the float covered in performers and Dumbo. Aquatic Unit The Aquatic Unit is the largest out of all the units in the parade. It starts off with various performers in giant shell and fish costumes and then is followed by a band, and then a hand-pulled crab float. Mickey's character float follows, hosted by Mickey and many performers. This is then followed by the huge Mickey Mouse balloon, (which is in fact the same design that was going to be used in the American version, but was scrapped in favor of Sorcerer Mickey) wearing a colorful collared shirt and sitting on a drum, with the float full of penguins from Mary Poppins. Flounder and Sebastian follow the Mermaid float, featuring an assortment of mermaids, with Ariel sitting in the giant clam. Following on is a character float with just performers on, due to it still being themed as an underwater carnival. Tropical Unit This unit starts off with the Pluto balloon itself, otherwise identical to the Disneyland version, but is wearing a flower lei. This float is big enough to hold Pluto himself and several performers. Following on is a fruit cart being pulled by performers, and then the character float with Minnie as the host and is themed as a giant pineapple, and then followed by the Minnie Mouse balloon, identical to the Disneyland version, but a little different. The float features some Ostriches from Fantasia on the front and The Three Little Pigs on the back. The Parade ends with a character float featuring Chip, Dale, some Performers and the Hippos from Fantasia. Gallery (Disneyland) Party Gras Prototypes.jpg|A promo for Disneyland's 30th Anniversary containing early designs of the giant balloons, including a Mickey design later used for Tokyo Disneyland. Mickey and Donald Balloons.jpg|Mickey and Donald balloons Goofy balloon.png|Goofy balloon Pluto Balloon.jpg|Pluto balloon Minnie and Roger.jpg|Minnie and Roger balloons Disney-Parade-Pary-Gras-2.jpg Disney-Parade-Pary-Gras-1.jpg Show Mode In the show mode, all the floats would stop and everyone in the parade would party along with the music and dance. The balloons also rotated (Happened only occasionally in the Disneyland version) due to them being on rotating turntables, sometimes at the end, people on the roofs would shoot out Confetti from Confetti Cannons all over the floats for the grand finale. Fun facts *The Party Gras Parade appears in "The Character Parade" in the 1990 Disney's Sing Along Songs home video, Disneyland Fun, but the footage for the parade is actually from the music video. Extra footage of the Party Gras Parade's music video can be seen on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQTKEH4Tsmw *The giant balloons were filled with cold air, and reached heights of up to 45 feet. Category:Former Disneyland attractions Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mary Poppins Category:Fantasia Category:Dumbo